Strongest Magic
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: One shot. [SwanQueen.] "Ms. Swan?" That it's the blonde at her door doesn't surprise her.


_AN: This is mainly my response to the last few scenes of Queen of Hearts. Enjoy._

* * *

The knock on the door startles her. It's not late. In fact it's still early evening, but she doesn't expect anyone to show up at her door. If there is one thing the day's experiences taught her is that the people of Storybrooke don't want her near them. It's a lesson she should have learned long ago, but she's always hoped that one day someone would look at her with something other than disgust or mistrust. She's been alive for almost 60 years and the number of people who've trusted or loved her can be counted on one hand.

"Ms. Swan?" That it's the blonde at her door doesn't surprise her. If anyone was going to walk up to her front door it would her son's birthmother. No one else had a reason to seek her out. "Is the celebratory dinner over already?"

Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable about something. "Yeah."

Regina waited for the other woman to elucidate on the reason she was standing on her doorstep, but the seconds stretched on without a word. "Was there something you needed Ms. Swan?"

Again there is some fidgeting from other woman. It's something she's always found unbecoming in a person. If you were going to do something you should own it. It didn't matter if you were helping or hurting someone, you had to own your every action. "Well?"

"Ok, listen...Henry said something about a blanket you brought over to Gold's shop, I went by to get but Gold told me you took it."

After a day of putting herself through the ringer emotionally and physically, she's not ready to put up a fight but she would do so regardless (if only out of habit). "I wasn't going leave something so precious in Rumpelstiltskin's hands."

Emma nods, "Right, well Henry wants it."

"The blanket?" Her head is starting to swim with uneasiness and heartache. The blanket, like her son, belongs in his room and in her home.

"Yeah, and some other stuff from his room. He gave me a list." Emma holds up a crumpled napkin with Henry's neat handwriting.

She stared at it for a long moment, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. "A list of what?"

Emma sighed stepping past her into the foyer. "Of things he wants me to take back to Snow's apartment."

The door closes almost on its own as the air around them seems to crackle with anxious energy. "Take with you?"

The blonde huffed, giving her a look that screams that she was being obtuse. "Yeah, he needs his things Regina and you have them."

"Which is why he should come home." She had allowed him to leave because in truth she hadn't trusted herself yet, but that had changed. Her willingness to save Emma and Snow had proven that she could do the right thing even when it wasn't in her best interest (even when she was scared of the outcome). She isn't her mother Henry was in no danger. She would never hurt her baby.

Emma's brow furrowed. "That's not going to happen."

The shift in the air was all but impossible to ignore now. There was magic all around them, sizzling as their emotions grew. Regina could feel it prickle her skin. It was the same feeling from months before when Emma helped kick start her magic. That moment surprised her and engendered her to reflect on her past interactions with the Sheriff. In the chaos that permeated her town since the curse broke, Regina had finally come to the realization that if she would ever find an ally among the 'good guys' it would be Emma. Yet, now that hopeful thought was disintegrating before her eyes.

"I never gave up custody of my son! You gave him up. You can't simply decide that you're his mother now. I let him stay with your father because he'd just found out about my past and I wanted him to have the space and time necessary to come to terms with it. I didn't want my own son scared of me, but rest assure that I have not stopped being his mother. I haven't stopped tending to his nightmares and making sure he has something nutritious to eat. I am his mother. You can't take him away."

Emma's green eyes grew wide. "Wait, no that's not what I meant. Seriously, Regina I'm not going to take Henry away from you."

"You've said that before Ms. Swan, but then you tried to kidnap him," she all but growls.

"I know," Emma looks remarkably aware and penitent (something her mother never managed to pull of). "Nothing like that is going to happen again. I'm not going to steal the kid. You were right Regina. You've been here, his whole life, you're the one that knows him. You're his mom."

The air around them deflates and it feels remarkably anti-climatic. She pulls her wits about her as the emotional upheaval passes. She concentrates on breathing, in and out, and looks at Emma. She looks a little better than when she first came through the portal. The blonde is a less frightened, if overwhelmed at the moment. "So, what do we do?"

"The kid needs to be safe and we both know people around here are still unhappy with you." Emma looks right at her and Regina has to nod in acquiescence. "Now that I'm back the Sheriff's department will be up and running again, and everything should settled back down. Snow will probably be running the place, but she's a Queen not a mayor she'll need your help."

It feels a like Emma is setting down terms for a cease-fire. "What else?"

A sigh escapes the other woman. "It's not a condition, Regina. It's not like I'll keep Henry away if you don't agree. I just... I want to build something together, for all our sakes."

"You're asking for my help?"

"Basically."

She gave a subtle nod. "When will Henry be able to come home?"

"A month at most. Though..."

Regina frowned at the long pause, "What Ms. Swan?"

"I'd like to live here too. I want to be here just in case."

Discomfort in written plainly in Emma's stance once more and this time Regina can relate. It's a more than a little awkward the idea of them living under the same roof. It's too much like a happy family. "I can assure you I can protect Henry."

"I know you can, but I want to make sure there's someone to protect you too."

Air rushes out of her lungs in a loud exhale. Out of everything that had transpired that day this was the most unexpected. She doesn't know how she should feel about it. "You want to protect me?"

Emma nods, eyes downcast.

"Why?"

There a small shrug of shoulders before the blonde looks up. "You need it and I get the feeling no one has ever stepped up for you."

The truth laid out so simply hurts more than drawing in all of Rumpel's cursed magic. "I don't need a savior." Despite the pain, and without her permission, her tone is gentle.

Emma steps closer, reaching across the space to grasp her hand. She lets her, allowing their fingers to intertwine. A tremor runs up her arm leaving goose bumps as it travels. The surge of power, of magic, that moves through her is distractingly strong.

Her gaze flicks between their hands and Emma's green eyes. What she finds in those eyes is shocking. There is no surprise, no disgust. There is tenderness, warmth, and yearning.

The words she spoke so long ago to a child Snow about true love being the most powerful magic of all echo in her mind.

It shouldn't be possible. Regina knows the rules of their land. You get one true love; if you're lucky you'll actually be happy with them. Regina had already had hers.

"This can't be. It's not right."

Emma tugged at their joined arms bringing them closer still. "I think it is."

"No..." She wants to argue, but she sees it then as clear as day, Emma loves her. It shouldn't affect her, but her heartbeat increases and anticipation settles in her chest. "I..."

Emma's lips skimming over hers silence whatever she could have said. It's the lightest of kisses, barely there at all. "This is right." Emma asserts before her lips are on Regina's again.

It's more real this time. Without much thought Regina is nibbling on Emma's lower lip and seeking out her tongue. Without any thought at all she is clinging to Emma, fingers digging into her waist. She tastes the blonde's mouth again and again. She pulls away only to look at Emma's face, to confirm the she isn't alone in the geyser of emotion that has erupted inside of her. The goofy smile on the blonde's face is reassurance enough.

"This is right." There is a lingering question, a fear, in her voice. Love has been ripped away from her before. She can't trust this implicitly.

"Very." Emma's hand moves softly over the back of her neck. "We are going to make this work. I know it'll be hard. There's my parents and Henry, and I doubt we've seen the last of your mother, but we'll figure it out. I promise you, this is right and I'm not going to allow anyone to mess with it."

Her lips land on Emma's again less determined than before. She takes her time to enjoy, truly enjoy, the moment. For the first time in a longtime, decades maybe, she feels happy. Truly happy. That feeling is stronger than all the magic she imbibed earlier. It's the strongest magic of all.

FIN.


End file.
